Kiss The Rain
by Scarlet2
Summary: Sora is alone and lost, she has no family or friends and things arn't looking good, what will she do? **taiora**
1. *prolog*

Scarlet: ~I do not own digimon!!~  
  
The icy rain pounded against the black pavement, every drop a prefect diamond of water, dancing in the frigid December wind. She pulled the jacket securely around herself desperately trying to keep warm. Rain mixed with tears of anguish stung her flushed cheeks, her auburn hair, wet from the rain, clung to her face.  
  
The distance sounds of thunder boomed in the night sky, as another violent shiver racked her slender frame. With each step her feet grew heavier. She hadn't slept in days and her stomach ached with the pang of hunger. Finally unable to stand up any longer she collapsed from fatigue to the cold unwelcome ground. Dizzy and disoriented, she tried hopelessly to lift herself up, but gravity was against her and she lay there helplessly as the rain continued to beat down.   
  
ok I know that's not that long but it's just the prolog! please review....even if it did suck!  
Scarlet! 


	2. chapter 1: part one

I don't own digimon  
  
The street lights cast unearthly shadows on the sidewalk, as he kicked another rocks down the empty street. Silently cursing himself for not leaving before the storm started. Running a hand through his wet hair he sighed, only a few more blocks and he'd be home.  
  
Turning the corner he noticed something, he blinked, strained to see what it was. Taking a few more steps he made a terrifying discovery, it was a girl!   
  
Not wasting anymore time he started to run to her. A thousand questions ran through his head, "who was this girl? Where did she come from?" and most importantly "why the hell was she lying on the sidewalk?"  
  
He knelt down next to her, gently gathering her in his arms. She stirred but didn't wake, her lips were a light shade of blue and he could feel how cold she was through his jacket. He had no other choice. He was going to have to take her home, not that he minded, she was beautiful. Even in the pale light he could see the delicate curves of her face, she looked like an angel. There was only one problem, what would his mother say? He would just have to cross that bridge when he came to it, the important thing now was getting this girl to safety. Turning he raced the few blocks home, the strange girl still safe in his arms.  
~*~  
  
14 year old Kari Kamiya sat on the sofa, cuddling with her boyfriend T.K. It was a Friday night and she had invited him over to watch a movie, not that they had even looked at the T.V. She smiled, she felt so safe in his arms, she never wanted this night to end. T.K kissed her head.  
  
"what are you smiling about beautiful?"   
  
"nothing really, I'm just happy" she replied moving closer and laying her head against his chest. She felt so content, nothing could wrong tonight, it was prefect.   
  
The door opened suddenly and she turned around to see her brother Tai, standing in the doorway holding a girl. His face was red with anger as he stared at the teens on the couch.  
"I don't have time to yell at you two now" he said sternly "but that doesn't mean I won't later!"  
Kari looked shocked, what was going on? Who was the girl? Was she hurt? Was she ever alive! Before she could move T.K. began to speak  
  
"what the hell is going on Tai?" He demanded pointed to the girl "what did you do to her?"   
  
"I didn't do anything T.K! I found her in the middle of the street!" Tai replied " I couldn't leave her there so I brought her here"   
The girl stirred in his arms then opened her eyes. She blinked, where was she? She looked up, a pair of concerned brown eyes stared down at her.   
  
" Are you okay?" Tai asked softly, gently laying on the sofa, "what your name?"   
  
"I-I-I'm f-fine" she said quietly "j-just a l-little c-cold" It was strange, she didn't know him at all but some how she didn't feel afraid. She gave a weak smile and continued "M-my name is S-Sora"  
  
The minute she opened her eyes, Tai was in awe. He never, in his 16 years of life seen anything so beautiful. Her eyes reminded him of the sun at dawn, intense orbs of scarlet light. His sisters voice snapped him from his trance  
  
" It's very nice to meet you Sora" Kari said politely "I'm Kari and this is T.K" T.K gave a small wave and smiled. "Can we get you anything?"  
  
Sora smiled at the couple, they looked so prefect together, like they were meant to be. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for everything but I think that I'd better be on my way." She tried to sit up, failed miserable, and fell helplessly back down. She felt so tired, so drained. She closed her eyes, tears making their way down she ivory cheeks. "I'm sorry"  
  
Tai smiled and wiped away her tears. "There's no need to be sorry. You can stay here until you feel well enough. I think the first thing we'd better do it get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold. I think Kari might have something your size." Kari nodded and headed off to her bedroom.  
  
"This is very kind of you" Sora whispered softly "but I shouldn't stay. I don't want to be a bother" Kari came back in carrying some pajama pants and a t-shirt, she smiled handing the clothes to Sora.  
"You can change in the bathroom and don't worry you not a bother. I'm sure our parents will understand, there's an extra bed in my room you can sleep there." Kari didn't understand it, but she felt a connection with Sora, even if she'd only known her all of 5 minutes. Kari had always been a good judge of character, and she had a good feeling about Sora.   
  
The front door opened again, this time Mr and Mrs Kamiya stood in the doorway. A look of   
confusion crossing their faces as they noticed the new girl laying on their couch.  
  
"What's going on Tai?" Holly Kamiya asked, her lips turned in a tight frown.   
  
"Mother before you get mad, I can explain everything" Tai answered quickly, and told his parents everything, how he'd found Sora laying on the street and brought her home. 


	3. chapter 1: part two

I don't own digimon  
  
Sora, who had managed to sit up, now looked down, "I'm sorry, I don't want to be a bother. I should just be on my way" Holly smiled laying a hand on Sora's shoulder,   
  
" No honey it's okay, you can stay here as long as you like. I just have one question, what happened to you? What I mean is, how did you end up out in this storm?"   
  
Sora sighed, she knew this question was coming but she didn't know is she was prepared to answer it. Taking a deep breath she began "Maybe I should start at the begging. When I was 5 my father died, my mother was heart broken and lonely so she married to first man she dated. My step father, Jack, was a evil man. He beat me and my mother constantly. When I was ten my mother had a baby, but their were complications and she died soon after Ryan, my bother was born. I stayed with Jack and Ryan for the next 3 years But on my 13th birthday jack came home drunk. He beat me and Ryan and when I woke up I couldn't find Ryan, I looked everywhere, finally, I found in the bathroom. He was bleeding badly and crying so I picked him up and rocked him back and forth in my arms, I was only 13 and I didn't know was to do. Soon he stopped crying and.." Sora paused remembering the horrific night, the blood, and the screaming. Tears rolled down her face, she'd never told anyone about that night, why was she telling them? She looked around, T.K held Kari close, a look of dismay etched on his hansom features, Kari's eyes were filled with tears, her tiny mouth wide in shock. Mr and Mrs Kamiya sat silently, tears made their way down Holly's face. Now Sora's eyes turned to Tai, his eyes looked angry, his hand in tight fist as his sides. For a second Sora didn't know if she could continue, then a warm hand touched her shoulder,  
  
" Take your time honey, we know this must be hard for you" Holly whispered gently "take you time" Sora smile through her tears, Holly reminded her of her mother, always caring and gentle. Taking another deep breath she continued  
  
" h-he stopped crying and looked up at me, smiling he reached his tiny hand up to my face. He said 'don't cry Sowa, when I die I'll get to see mommy' then he closed his eyes and died in my arms. I couldn't stay there with jack after that, and I knew that if I called the police, he'd kill me too. So I ran and for the last 3 years I've been running. I've worked off and on, and I've managed to keep going to school. I was so tried and hungry tonight I guess I fainted" she paused again and looked at Tai,   
  
" I don't know what would have happened to me if Tai hadn't come along, I'm really very grateful" Tai blushed, he didn't know what to say. Holly was the next one to speak,  
  
"We're all grateful honey, are you hungry? I could make some soup"   
  
"I really couldn't ask you to do that, I should be on my way" Sora replied, even when her stomach was screaming for a well over due meal.   
  
"Nonsense! Like I said before you can stay here as long as you like, tomorrow we'll take you shopping for school clothes and Monday you can go to school with Tai!"   
  
"Mrs Kamiya I really appreciate all of this but I have nothing to give you in return" Sora replied shocked, this woman had just offered her a place to stay, clothes to wear, and a chance to go to school. This was way to much. Holly sat down next to her, taking Sora's hands in her own  
  
"May I have a word with Sora alone?" she asked, Tai, Kari, T.K and Mr. Kamiya nodded silently, leaving the two women alone to talk "Sora, when I was just a little girl my mother died, after this my father became abusive and beat me and my other 2 sisters, when I was 15 I ran way. A nice women took me under her wing, gave me clothes and a place to stay. I always asked her if their was anything I could do to repay her but she always shook her head and told me that one day I would help someone just like she help me and that would be her payment. I never understood her until today. I really want to help you, please stay here with us."  
  
"I don't know what to say Mrs. Kamiya" Sora said  
  
"Say yes Sora and please call me Holly"  
  
Sora smiled, she felt truly happy for the first time since her mothers death. These people were so kind, maybe this was the beginning of a new life, a fresh start. "Okay Holly, I'll stay!" Holly beamed, reaching out her arms  
  
"welcome to the family Sora"  
  
"family" Sora thought "a real family"  
  
***okay..I know it sucked but it's not done yet and well...I'm really..kinda..proud of this one...don't ask me why...because it sucked be anyway...hee hee think I should continue? please review! 


	4. chapter 2

Scarlet: i know this is short but i promise nect chapter will be longer, btw i don't own didn't  
  
  
Sora opened he eyes, the fresh smell of coffee filled the air, she smiled, happy the night before hadn't been a dream.  
  
"So your awake?" Tai asked, a smile lighting up his hansom features. He stood in the door way, a plate of breakfast in his hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep late" she said apologetically, looking down "I was just so tired"  
  
Tai's smile disappeared, as he sat down next to her on the bed. "No, don't be sorry. It's ok" he handed her the plate "here I thought you might be hungry"  
  
"Thank-you very much but I could have gotten my own breakfast" she smiled "you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me" She couldn't believe how nice he was being, no one had even boughten her breakfast in bed.  
  
His smiled returned, "it was no trouble, now eat up you'll need your energy when Kari takes you shopping"   
  
she picked up her fork and began to eat. It was delicious, it been a long time since she's eaten a decent meal.   
  
He watched her eat, and smiled. He'd never felt this way about a girl before, there were butterflies in his stomach and he could hardly contain the blush from reddening his cheeks. He couldn't believe anyone had tried to hurt someone so beautiful and sweet. She hadn't deserved the life fate had given her but she took it on the chin, accepting everything, and trying her best to over come it.  
  
Sora finished her breakfast, handing the plate back to tai, "thanks, it was delicious"   
  
He grinned, "they don't call me Mr, Cook for nothing"  
  
"Come off it tai, the only thing you know how to cook are eggs" Kari laughed, from the doorway. Tai blushed, giving Kari the evil eye as she and Sora giggled.  
  
"aw it's ok tai" Sora said patting his back, which only made him blush more "I'm sure you make the best eggs in the universe"  
  
Tai laughed and stuck out his tongue at Kari, who only rolled her eyes. "Come on Sora, we have to get to the mall" she paused sending a evil grin at Tai " you too Tai mom said you have to some with us"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" tai screamed in horror "the last time I took you to the mall, I spent the entire time chasing you around with an arm full of bags!"   
  
"Oh well, mom said you HAD to come. Besides don't you want to see Sora in her new clothes?" Kari giggled as the two teens turned bright red.  
  
"Kari I'm sure tai would much rather be with his girlfriend then see me in my new clothes" Sora replied, looking away from tai.  
  
Tai blinked, "girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend"  
  
"Oh I just thought that...."  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"Oh would you two stop flirting!" Kari laughed as she disappeared down the hallway, "c'mon time is money"  
  
Tai was still blushing as he stood up "Mom, said you could where some of Kari's clothes to the mall, their on the bed" he said pointing to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll be in the living room if you need anything ok"   
  
"Sure, ok"   
  
Tai left leaving Sora to she own thoughts, she thought for sure a great guy like Tai would already have a girlfriend. She dressed quickly, and walked to the door "it doesn't matter anyway" she mumbled sadly "he'll never like me that way"   
  
  
same as always....5 reviews = new chapter, and please review, if u think it sucked please tell me what i'm doing wrong  
  
ps: if there's any spelling or grammer mistakes i'm really sorry! 


End file.
